As a related art valve timing control device, for instance, it has been disclosed in and known by the following patent document 1.
In this valve timing control device, a torsion spring is installed between a housing and a vane rotor, and an urging force of the torsion spring can counter a reaction force of a valve spring (which is a force attempting to delay a rotation phase of a camshaft) generated upon driving of open and closure of a valve, thereby improving performance and response of the valve timing control device.